The present invention relates to a boat outboard motor supporting arrangement for tilting and trimming the outboard motor.
One conventional example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-12497. In an outboard motor supporting arrangement of this example, an outboard motor is attached to a boat transom through a clamp in which there is provided a trim cylinder for trimming the outboard motor.
However, this conventional arrangement is arranged to trim the outboard motor only at a predetermined position, so that this arrangement is unable to adjust the posture of the outboard motor relative to the boat in a sufficiently flexible manner.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,945 discloses a similar outboard motor supporting arrangement, which has a similar disadvantage.